Saving Forever For You
by Pam Marks
Summary: I can't tell you much....or it will give it away...so just read and review


**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine. I do not know any of them oh how I wish I did.   
**Authors Note:** Ok this is a standalone. I had nothing better to do and I had an itch to write so I wrote. The song in this story is "Saving Forever For You" from the 90210 sound track. Enjoy.   


> > > > > > > **Saving Forever For You**   
** By: Pam Marks**

  
He sighed as he plopped down on the gray and white porch swing that his mom insisted on keeping. He curled up and put his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. It was Saturday and he had no plans with his friends so he had decided to lie around the house for the day and eat ice cream, his favorite food when he was depressed. Which he had been very depressed lately. Ever since he had lost her, he had not been himself. He knew that the others knew, but couldn't help it. He had loved her and she left him with out a shred of concern.   
It had been two months since she had dumped him so shouldn't he be over her? Shouldn't he have three girls hanging on him like the other guys at school? But she just wasn't any girl she was his everything, his world. Now she was gone and he was alone, just like he had always been.   


> > > > > > _I've never been so sure about any thing before_   
_But this love I'm feeling gonna be a feeling I feel for ever more_   
_Looking in your eyes tomorrow all I see_   
_Long as there's forever baby_   
_I will always be_

  
He smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen her. She had the cutest dress on and her smile lit up his soul at first glance. How could she have dumped him? They had everything. They had loved each other and everybody said that they were going to be together forever. So why was she gone? They belonged together. He knew it. So why didn't she? He felt a tear splash on his hands as he leaned back against the arm of the swing.   


> > > > > > _Saving forever for you baby_   
_You are the only one I'll ever give forever to_   
_Love for a lifetime or two_   
_Baby want to always stay together_   
_So I'm saving forever for you_

  
If only his friends could see him now. The mighty Tommy Oliver, mighty unbreakable Tommy, and leader of the Power Rangers: crying over a girl. He would never live it down. 'Rita and Zedd would get a kick out of this.' he secretly thought to himself. He unconsciously ran a hand through his long locks and leaned his forehead on his hand. He was a skeptic. Knowing this, he just couldn't let Kimberly go. He didn't know why. He had had other girlfriends in the past so why was she any different? Why did it hurt so much?   


> > > > > > _You'll be my world_   
_As long as there's world turning round_   
_And you'll be my heaven_   
_Until heavens all come falling down_   
_Look in my heart love is all you'll see_   
_Loving you forever_   
_Living just to be_

  
He sighed as he looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled. It looked like it was going to rain and Kim had always loved the rain. He weakly smiled as he remembered the afternoon that they had played in the rain.   
_"Oh come on Kim give me the control!" Tommy meekly said. "I don't want to watch soap operas!"_   
_ "Why not?! Their good and "The Young and The Restless" is about to come on!" Kim playfully smiled._   
_ Tommy stuck out his tongue and acted like he was choking and fell off the couch. Kim laughed and bent over the side and smirked "You are so over dramatic."_   
_ Tommy opened one eye "You think I should be an actor? Maybe I can be on a soap as the ruthless man who has an affair with the main characters wife."_   
_ Kim smacked him in the face with a pillow "You win! No soaps! Ok Mr. Big Shot. What are we going to do now?" Kim said as she crossed her arms._   
_ "Well we could...play in the rain?" Tommy said as he got a playful smirk on his face._   
_ "Are you nuts Tommy Oliver? I think you have finally lost it! Have Rita and Zedd been to visit you lately?"_   
_ "Why yes they have actually. We had a nice little chat before I came over here, over a cup of coffee."_   
_ Kim shot him a get serious look as Tommy cracked up. "Seriously Kim, why not? Come on! You know you have always wanted to play in the rain."_   
_ Kim smiled "Not really. The thought never really entered my head until now."_   
_ Tommy sat back and flipped open the TV guide, "Fine we'll just watch TV; since you are too scared to get wet."_   
_ Kim scowled. "Scared! Who's scared? I'm not!"_   
_ Tommy smiled evilly to himself. "Really Kim it's OK if you are. We all have to be scared of something. Well not me, but you know; weak people like you."_   
_ Kim shot him a you are about to get it look and replied, "Fine! You want to play in the rain Buster you got it! Come on!"_   
_ With that she quickly jumped of the couch and walked out the door. Tommy smirked to himself as he followed. Kim stopped at the first step and felt Tommy come up behind her. She stiffened and rushed down the stairs, out into the pouring rain. Tommy smiled as he joined her._   
_ Kim smiled evilly as she picked up a handful of mud and hurled it at Tommy. Tommy smiled and in mock rage said, "Oh this means war Kim!"_   
_ With that he picked up a handful of the squashy mud and hurled it at Kim. She laughed as they had an all out mud fight._   
_ Some time later, the happy laughing couple reached the back door of Kim's house and got under the shelter of the over hang. "See now? Wasn't this more fun than watching soaps?" Tommy asked with mock seriousness._   
_ Kim smiled smugly "Yea, much more fun. You want to know what made it even more fun?"_   
_ Curiosity lit up Tommy's brown eyes "Yea."_   
_ Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around his stomach "I was with you."_   
_ Tommy smiled and leaned down until there lips met in a fiery kiss as the rain pattered against the tin overhang._   
Tommy smiled as the rain began to fall mixing well with his tears.   


> > > > > > _Saving forever for you baby_   
_You are the only one I'll ever give forever to_   
_Love for a lifetime or two_   
_Baby want to always stay together_   
_So I'm saving forever for you_

  
Tommy took a deep breath as he took in his appearance. He had on an old gray sweatshirt that was way too big for him. Looking down past his hips, a pair of old baggy red sweats clung loosely to him. His hair fell on his shoulders uncombed and matted. He sighed; Mondo could easily take him right now. But things had been unusually quiet lately. That worried him more than it brought relief. It always meant they were planning something. He shook his head he wasn't sure he could lead the team for much longer. He was stressed out and hurting too much. Maybe all he needed was a vacation a break from everything. He was very doubtful that would come anytime soon however.   
He sighed. If he was completely honest with himself what he really needed was Kim back in his life, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon either.   


> > > > > > _Forever I'll be loving you_   
_Long as the time passes by_   
_I'll be there beside you_   
_All through it all_   
_I'll be standing beside you_

  
Kim had been there for him through everything and now she was gone. She had dumped him with a cold letter. She couldn't even call and tell him. He sometimes wondered how she was doing? Was she happy? Who was the new guy? Did he treat her right? Tommy knew he would never find out the answers to these questions.   


> > > > > > _Looking in your eyes_   
_Tomorrows all I see_   
_As long as there's forever_   
_I will always be_   
_Needing you here with me_

  
Adam had told him that he needed to move on and that he had seen Kat checking him out a lot lately. Tommy knew that he was right and he liked Kat. So what was keeping him from moving on?   


> > > > > > _Saving forever for you baby_   
_You are the only one that I'll give forever to_   
_Love for a lifetime or two_   
_Baby want to always stay together_   
_So I'm saving forever for you_

  
Tommy swiped away a stray tear that had escaped his eye once more and shook his head. Why was he this way? Why was he this crazy over a girl? She had moved on. So why couldn't he? It was driving him crazy. He leaned back into the swing and tried in vain to pick up the shattered pieces of his broken heart, knowing he would never be able to pick them up ever again.   


> > > > > > _Saving forever for you baby_   
_You are the only one I'll ever give forever to_   
_Lover for a lifetime or two_   
_Baby want to always stay together_   
_So I'm saving forever for you_

  



End file.
